1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for removably fastening an identification plate to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In some instances, it is desirable to secure a cover plate over a vehicle's existing license plat. It is preferable that such a cover plate be easily mounted and removed to overlie the existing license plate of a vehicle. The type of instance where this arrangement is desired is for showing classic cars in parades or at auto shows. A regulation license plate may be required to drive the vehicle on government highways, but a "show plate" would be placed on the vehicle when on exhibition or in a parade. Such a show plate might indicate such information as the vehicle's year of manufacture, make and/or owner's name and address.
Another application for a quickly removable arrangement for a cover plate or basic license plate for a vehicle is in connection with vehicle sales. For example, when each vehicle is test driven, it typically must bear a government-issued license plate, and it would be advantageous to be able to quickly move a single license plate from vehicle to vehicle to allow for customer test driving.
Prior arrangements for temporarily mounting license plates or vehicle identification plates include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,675 granted to Herring on Mar. 15, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,529 granted to Reed on Aug. 15, 1972. The Herring patent shows a removable license plate holder designed to provide for quick removal of the license plate itself without first removing the holder from the plate. The distal ends of the mounting bolts in the Herring device are pivoted to engage the vehicle and retain the holder thereon. The Reed patent shows a holder for license plates and signs which has a magnetic back so that it can be mounted to any metallic surface of a vehicle. The use of magnetic signs can mar the paint finish of a vehicle, however. Another way for mounting an informational sign to a show vehicle is to tape the sign to the vehicle or tape it in a window of the vehicle. Again, this is unsuitable because it not only may mar the finish of the vehicle, but also detracts from the vehicle's appearance on exhibition.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,935 granted to Dole on July 19, 1938 shows a separable fastener adapted to be used for securing an automobile license plate to a carrying bracket. The fastener in this case is a complicated spring loaded arrangement which must be released by using a specially designed key in order to separate the fastener portions. Such an arrangement would simply not be suitable in terms of ease and efficiency for permitting quick removal and replacement of an identification plate.